Heroes
by xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx
Summary: "Why are you getting called in tonight?" O kept her voice low as she questioned her brother, hazel green eyes narrowed to slits. Bellamy could only shrug, exhaling a breath as he ran his fingers through his curls and turning to face the stairwell of the apartment building.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Auggie! Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 **Chapter 1**

It wasn't often that Bellamy picked up his son from daycare. Working the late shift usually meant twelve hours, seven to seven, and he spent most of his day sleeping. However on his days off, he would try to pick up his son whenever he wasn't catching up on his sleep. Today wasn't his day off when his cell phone ringing on his coffee table woke him from his nap. Groaning, Bellamy flung out his arm, blindly searching for the device, sliding his finger across the screen to answer the call with his eyes closed.

"What?" his voice came out as a growl. He was expecting either his partner or sister to be on the other end of the phone. He wasn't expecting the soft voice that replied.

"Is this Mister Blake? I'm Clarke Griffin, the teacher at Little Grounders Daycare. I'm calling to find out when you were planning on picking up Auggie today?" Bellamy's eyes opened at her words, forcing himself into a sitting position and pushing himself to his feet.

"I'm sorry what do you mean? My sister was supposed to pick him up today," Bellamy spoke in a rush, reaching for the first shirt he saw which happened to be his black undershirt from the night before.

"I was under the impression that you were the one who picked him up on Wednesdays and Thursdays," her voice held a note of confusion, and Bellamy couldn't help the growl that escaped his lips.

"I do, I must have over slept. I'll be there in a few minutes," he answered, ending the call as he reached for his car keys and shoved his phone into his back pocket and closing his front door behind him.

Clarke happened to be rather young to be a teacher, was Bellamy's first thought as he stepped out of his new truck, his chocolate brown eyes finding his son on the swings in front of the Daycare. Clarke was about average in height, most likely reaching around five feet and five inches. Her hair was golden blonde and reaching her waist as it hung loosely down her back. A white tank top clung to her torso like a second skin and a pair of dark wash jeans that fit snuggly on her curvy hips. She certainly wasn't what he was expecting for his son's teacher. When he usually picked up Auggie, he dealt with the teacher's aid, a scrawny Asian man who looked a few years younger than Clarke. Bellamy paused just on the side walk, taking in his son's wide smile as Clarke ran under his swing, a bright smile dancing on her lips.

Bellamy didn't realize just how tense he was until he finally saw his son. He felt his shoulders drop as he relaxed, slowly sauntering up the walk way towards the small playground with a lazy smile one his lips.

"Daddy!" Auggie's shout drew Clarke's attention to where Bellamy was standing just at the gate, and slowly her ice blue eyes took him in, never actually meeting the bright boy's father before. He was tall, close to six feet three inches from what she could see. A black wife beater stretched tautly across his wide chest and old worn jeans hung loosely on his narrow hips. Dark wild curls fell across his forehead and his chocolate colored eyes were bright at the sight of his son. Clarke's eyes dropped to his arms, noting just how big his biceps were and the sleeve of tattoos that decorated one arm.

"Mister Blake?" Clarke's voice was soft as she helped Auggie from the swings, standing in front of him slightly as if to protect him in case it wasn't his father. Bellamy couldn't help but appreciate the way the young teacher reacted at the sight of him.

"Bellamy, please. Hey Little Man, you ready to hit the road?" Bellamy questioned, offering the teacher a slight smile, just the twitch of his lips really before focusing his attention on his son who was grinning widely and nodding his head to his father's question. Clarke's lips pulled down in a frown slightly before glancing down at the boy who was standing behind her.

"Can I speak with you for a moment, Bellamy? Auggie why don't you try the slide now?" Clarke requested before making the suggestion to the little boy beside her. Bellamy frowned but waited for his son to run towards the slide, focusing his attention on the smaller woman in front of him.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I over slept today and I thought I had talked it over with my sister about picking him up today. I can assure you, it won't happen again," Bellamy spoke before she had a chance to, watching as she pressed her lips closed and narrowed her blue eyes at his words.

"I hope not," was all she said before turning away from him and opening the gate. Auggie came rushing back, jumping into his father's waiting arms. Bellamy couldn't fight the grin that stretched his lips as he turned away from the teacher in time to see a motorcycle pull up to the curb.

Bellamy glanced over his shoulder to see Clark close the gate before looking up, a small smile dancing on her lips as she shook her head. Bellamy closed his eyes for a moment as he made his way towards his truck before opening them in time to see the rider of the motorcycle lift his helmet. The other man had to be close to his height, maybe a couple of inches taller, with a close shaved head and milk chocolate colored skin riddled with tattoos that were peaking out from under the collar and sleeves of the simply dark gray shirt he was wearing that was pulled tight across his own chest and arms. Bellamy shook his head, knowing he had no right to feel jealous over whoever his son's teacher was seeing. He had just reached his truck when Clarke reached the curb, greeting the man with a hug, rising on her tip toes to do so before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"You're early big brother," he over heard her greet him before his shoulders dropped of the tension that had built there in the few seconds. He felt Auggie nuzzle against his shoulder, reminding him just where he was before he was able to open the back door of the cab and set his son in his booster seat.

"Some one has to make sure you get home safely," the man replied as Bellamy closed the door, glancing towards the two and meeting Clarke's eyes for a moment and offering her a nod. She returned it with a small smile before focusing her attention on her brother once again.

"This neighborhood is safe Lincoln, just because you're over protective and think I need you to look after me doesn't take from the fact that I opened this school in a very good, very safe neighborhood," Clarke informed him as she took a step back, craning her beck backwards in order to narrow her eyes at her brother. Bellamy shook his head, rounding his truck and pulling himself into the driver's seat before turning the engine of his truck over and glancing in his rear view mirror to check his son. Auggie was a smaller version of Bellamy, looking exactly like he did at that age. His dark curls fell into his amber colored eyes and his olive skin had a smattering of freckles.

"Did you have a good day?" Bellamy finally questioned, a soft smile playing on his lips and he turned his truck in the direction of their house, pushing all thoughts of his son's attractive teacher from his mind. Auggie turned his attention to his father, a bright grin stretching across his lips as he nodded his head.

"Yeah! Miss Clarke is making all of us do a project this week. And mine is almost done! I can't wait to show you Daddy," Auggie couldn't contain his excitement and Bellamy could only chuckle as he turned onto the street his sister lived on, knowing Auggie was going to pout when he left for work tonight.

"So, you're going to spend the night with Auntie O Little Man. Uncle Miller and I got a new shift tonight," Bellamy explained as he settled his truck into park before shutting off the engine and twisting in his seat to watch as his son's expression fell.

"But I thought today you didn't have to protect everyone," his voice sounded so small and Bellamy hated that he was the one causing his son to be upset. He exhaled a breath, closing his eyes as he thought over the best way to explain it.

"I know, but Uncle Miller and I can't take the day off today. We have to go to work tonight," Bellamy answered, watching as his son slowly nodded his head in understanding before turning his attention back to the window as he waited for his father to let him out of the truck. Bellamy ran his long fingers through his wild mass of unruly curls before unbuckling his own seat belt and forcing the door open. He rounded the side of the truck, opening the door for his son who jumped down and walked past him towards the sidewalk where he waited as Bellamy shut the door before turning his attention to his son.

"Auggie, I don't want to go to work, but I have to," he spoke up after a moment of silence, knowing his son understood that but at the same time wishing he could spend the rest of his night curled on the couch and watching cartoons with his son.

"Hey Little Man! Are you ready to spend some time with your Auntie O?" Octavia greeted them as Bellamy led them both up the five flights of stairs to his sister's apartment. Auggie's expression didn't brighten at the sight of his favorite Aunt, and Bellamy could feel a crushing weight on his shoulders as he slowly walked into the apartment.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" he questioned before his son was to far in the apartment to say good bye.

"Bye Daddy, stay safe," he whispered as he turned around and ran back towards his father's open arms. Bellamy had dropped into a crouch as soon as Auggie turned back around, and he could only run his hand over the back of his son's head as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"I promise I'll be the one to take you to daycare in the morning. I'm getting off earlier today than I usually would," Bellamy whispered before pressing a kiss to Auggie's forehead and allowing him to step back over the threshold of Octavia's apartment.

"Why are you getting called in tonight?" O kept her voice low as she questioned her brother, hazel green eyes narrowed to slits. Bellamy could only shrug, exhaling a breath as he ran his fingers through his curls and turning to face the stairwell of the apartment building.

"I'm not entirely sure this time around. If it's anything dangerous I'll let you know. I'll call on my break. I should get off around four, I'll see you later O," Bellamy replied as best he could before pulling his sister into a hug and kissing her forehead before leaving so he could get ready for a long shift where he was missing his son.

 **A/N: The latest Project! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please let me know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Clarke exhaled a breath, running her slender fingers through her long waves as she sorted through the art projects all of her kids had done over the week. One project had caught her eye, and she didn't know what to do. Logically thinking, she should return it, however she wanted to display it through the class room with the other projects. Auggie had requested that she not do that however, and Clarke wouldn't and couldn't go against his wishes. She took in all the projects the kids had done, each one dipicting someone they looked up to, their hero and idol. Auggie's caught her eye the most simply because his wasn't a fictional superhero as so many had done. His was his father. The project possessed a photo of Auggie's father dressed in his police uniform while crouching down to rest his chin on his son's shoulder and both were grinning widely at the camera.

Next to that was a replica of his father's badge as well as reasons why his father was his Hero. Clarke read over them again for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

" _My Daddy is Brave. He works hard to keep the city safe from bad people. He never lies, he always comes home like he promises. He is good, and helps everyone. He is hardworking and never breaks a promise he makes,"_ Clarke closed her eyes, leaning back in her chair as she thought over what the little boy had written about his father.

"Someone's got her thinking face on," Clarke opened her eyes, taking in the sight of her other brother, leaning against the door jam of her classroom.

"Not really Murphy. Lincoln send you to escort me home today?" Clarke questioned with an eye roll, already pushing to her feet and deciding she would think about her class tomorrow when she had time, not now when she desperately needed to go home and sleep for a decade.

"We're your older brothers Clarke, we can't help but be over protective of you," he replied as he shrugged away from the wall and fell instep beside the slender blonde he called his sister.

"What are your plans for tomorrow? If nothing, Lincoln met this girl, she came in for a tattoo and they've been dating ever since, or well Lincoln's equivalent to dating and awkward flirting. Anyway he's inviting everyone over for a cook out and she's going to be there with her brother and nephew, and please do me this favor and come. I don't think I could handle watching Lincoln act like a whipped little puppy dog all night by myself. I need you're witty snark to keep me entertained," Clarke was laughing uncontrollably by this point as she nodded her agreement.

"Alright, I'll be there. Just stop begging, please," Clarke replied once she was able to breath normally again. Murphy snorted, crossing his arms over his chest before glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"You seem out of it, everything okay?" he questioned, noticing how Clarke kept twisting Jake's watch on her wrist, fiddling with it in a way she hadn't done since they first lost him.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Clarke was unconvincing, but Murphy let it slide for the moment. They finally reached her apartment building which was only a ten minute walk from her daycare, however her brothers were both very protective of her.

"Tomorrow, around five. Don't forget Clarke, I need you there to keep me sane," Murphy reminded her as they reached the doors that would lead to the lobby of her apartment building. Clarke rolled her eyes before nodding her head in acknowledgment of what he was saying. Murphy offered her a two fingered wave before jogging down the steps of her building and making his way back towards his old car. Clarke shook her head before pulling the glass doors open and entering the lobby, closing her eyes for a moment before making her way towards the elevator that would take her up to the seventh floor, the top floor where her apartment was located. She just wanted a long bath, glass of wine, and to sleep, most likely on the couch since she wouldn't make it to her bed when she settled in to watch some mindless show on Netflix. Exhaling a breath, Clarke stepped off the elevator once it reached her floor and carefully dug her keys out of her bag that was hanging on her arm and unlocking her door, shutting it once she crossed the threshold and resting against it. She had only meant to stay there for a moment to gather her thoughts and plan her night, she hadn't expected to sink down against the door as she felt the overwhelming weight crushing her chest. She knew why Lincoln was holding the get together tomorrow, knew why Murphy was the one to walk her home, and she just couldn't process that it had been two years already since she lost her best friend because he had to go play hero, had to save the world because _"It's the right thing to do Clarke. If I don't try to change the world, who else will?"_ She remembered his words and couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks as she sobbed against the solid oak door of her fancy apartment that her mother paid for.

"Griffin, you've got two seconds to open this door before I break it down myself! And you know I will, these security doors are child's play when it comes to me!" Clarke groaned, slowly opening her eyes before realizing she held slept on the floor in front of her door. The voice of her best friend drifted to her ears again, threatening to just pick the lock before Clarke pushed to her feet and twisted the deadbolt to allow her friend entry into her home.

"What time is it?" Clarke questioned, running her fingers through her blonde waves, only for them to catch on a few tangled strands. Raven took in her best friend, a grimace on her face as she stepped over the threshold, shaking her head.

"You look like shit Clarke," she didn't doubt that. Her eyes felt puffy, her cheeks sticky, and from what she felt of her hair, it was a rat's nest.

"You say the sweetest things," Clarke replied sarcastically as she led the way into her kitchen, intending to turn on her coffee maker and start a breakfast for her friend and herself. Raven shook her head, her long ponytail swinging behind her as she looked over Clarke again.

"Babe, I love you, but you need my blunt ass to keep you in check. You know damn well he wouldn't want you crying and moping. He would want you celebrating his life, not mourning it," Raven had only met Wells Jaha, Clarke's oldest friend a handful of times, but even she knew he wouldn't want his best friend feeling miserable. Clarke tensed at Raven's words, nodding her head slowly before reaching into the cupboard for two mugs.

"Today marks the two year mark that he's been gone. I was planning on going by the memorial wall, pay my respects to him and his unit, than I was going to Lincoln's for the cook out," Clarke explained, knowing Raven would have pushed until she told her the plans she had made for the day. Raven nodded as she slid onto a bar stool that lined the kitchen's breakfast bar, her amber eyes watching as Clarke moved towards the fridge and began pulling out a carton of eggs and other items for an omlete.

"Would you like some company?' Raven finally questioned, watching as Clarke looked up for the eggs she had been cracking, a nervous smile stretching on her lips before she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Would you mind coming with me? Do you have any plans for the day?" Raven snorted at the questions, shaking her head before she pushed to her feet.

"Clarke, I wouldn't have offered if I minded. The only thing I have planned is going to Lincoln's later. I'm all yours until five. Go shower and get cleaned up. I'll finish the eggs," Raven moved the carton from her friend, nudging her in the direction of the kitchen's door way. Clarke only nodded before listening to her friend and making her way towards her bedroom with it's adjoining bathroom.

They didn't stay at the memorial wall for long, However Raven watched as Clarke slowly traced her friend's name, a soft smile on her lips before she closed her eyes in an obvious attempt to fight back her tears. She dropped her hand and turned on her heel, moving towards Raven and linking their arms together.

"How about we go get ready for my brother's cook out, find you a killer outfit that will convince my idiot brother to finally make a move," Clarke had suggested brightly, and Raven knew it was just a way to distract herself, and she allowed it, offering a toothy grin at the thought.

"I'm all for flustering Murphy, and the way you dress, I can't wait to hear your idea on what I should wear," Raven laughed, allowing Clarke to pull her towards her jeep, forcing a grin that didn't look nearly as fake as it had earlier.

They had spent the last few hours getting ready for the small party Lincoln was holding, and when they finally arrived, they were only an hour late.

"I sent you early in the morning to avoid her being late. I've had to watch _by myself_ as Lincoln acted like a whipped puppy for this girl. I needed your snarky comments Clarke and you left me to suffer for an hour," Murphy was being dramatic and both girls could only roll their eyes.

"First off, I didn't leave you alone for an hour Murphy. Monty's here. Harper's here. Roan's here. You could have made small talk with them. Raven and I were having trouble trying to find something to wear," Clarke sniffed daintly, the way she knew Murphy thought was hilarious considering their upbringing.

"Miss Clarke!" a familiar voice shouted from across the room, drawing Clarke's attention from her brother and best friend to the little boy who was dragging his father behind him as he made his way towards her.

"Hello Auggie, what are you doing here?" Clarke questioned, her brows furrowing slightly in confusion as she glanced from the little boy to his father.

"Lincoln invited us when he invited my sister. What are you doing here?" Bellamy answered, confusion coloring his own features and the question coming out a little harsher than he had intended. Clarke schooled her features, the familiar cold mask she hadn't used since she moved out of her mother's home slid into place.

"Lincoln's my brother, he wanted me to meet this wonderful girl he has been talking to," Clarke replied coldly, watching the way Bellamy's eyes widened slightly at her words as well as her tone.

"Clarke, you're late," Lincoln's warm voice greeted her before enveloping her in a hug. Clarke offered her brother a warm smile wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Well, Murphy made it sound as if this was a life or death situation. I couldn't miss it," Clarke replied as she released him and stepped back. Lincoln chuckled, shaking his head before glancing at Bellamy and Auggie.

"Bellamy, would you mind helping me for a minute with the grill. Clarke will keep an eye on Auggie, I would rather not have him that close to the flames," Bellamy could only nod, a small frown pulling on his lips before he ran his hand over his son's head.

"I'll be right back. Be good," he told his son before following Auggie.

"I have a question for you Auggie," Clarke spoke as she found a few empty chairs and sat in one, a small smile on her lips as the little boy followed her lead, watching her with intelligent eyes.

"I want to display your art project, but I know you said you didn't want that. I was hoping if I asked you, if you would allow me to do it," Clarke explained, watching the little boy think over her words.

"Why?" he finally asked, tilting his head to the side as he watched her.

"I was planning on displaying everyone's, but I wanted it be fair and I've asked everyone for their permission," Clarke explained, unaware of Bellamy and Lincoln watching her as she spoke with Auggie.

"Do you have a project you're going to display?" he asked after a moment, watching as Clarke's eyes widened briefly, before her gaze softened on the little boy.

"I do," she replied, watching as Auggie thought her words over before nodding his head.

"Okay. Mister Monty has one he wants to display too, I think everyone should put up something!" he exclaimed brightly, and Clarke could only nod in agreement laughing softly.

"Great idea," she said, leaning back in her chair and watching as Auggie played with his fingers for a moment before glancing towards his teacher.

"Who's your Hero Miss Clarke?" she closed her eyes for a minute, thinking over her words as well as composing herself.

"My best friend. He wanted to protect everyone and he left for a while," Clarke answered, watching Auggie nod before sliding out of his seat and running towards a woman with the same olive complexion and dark hair as him.

"He joined the army and never made it back, right?" Bellamy's rough voice drifted to Clarke's ears as she opened her eyes to see him seated across from her.

"He wanted to save the world and thought by joining the army and starting from the bottom, he could. He...I wish he hadn't been that idealist, but that's who he had always been, even when we were kids," Clarke replied, swallowing around the lump that was forming in her throat.

"I became a police officer to make the world a safer place for my son," Bellamy offered, watching Clarke glance towards him from under her eye lashes.

"I opened the day care because I wanted to help shape minds," she replied, offering a small smile, realizing she was comfortable in his company, something she hadn't expected from the way he had acted when she had first arrived. She thought, maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

 **A/N: Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Bellamy's eyes were wide as he took in his son's art project, a wide grin stretching across Auggie's lips as Octavia gushed over her nephew's work, reading what he had wrote out loud for what felt like the hundredth time.

"This is great Buddy," Bellamy's voice was thick with emotions as he ran his large hand over his son's wild curls, a small smile curling his lips before he decided to glance around the classroom and took in the other parents gushing over their children as well.

"Clarke, this is great!" he glanced away from a family in the corner to see the Latina from the cook out standing beside Clarke who was wearing a sheepish smile on her lips.

"You think so?" she sounded so unsure of herself it made Bellamy frown before he shared a glance with his sister, who's brows were furrowed as well at the sound of the usually confident blonde's voice.

"What do you mean do I think so? F- Of course I do. What's wrong with you? You know you're art work is the greatest," Raven stated, confused by her friend's sudden lack in confidence. Clarke only shrugged, turning away from her sketches to look around her class room. Her ice blue eyes slowly swept over the parents and children she taught, a soft smile on her lips before she met Bellamy's questioning gaze. She only shook her head at his silent question before turning away and making rounds around the classroom. Bellamy glanced over his shoulders, sharing a look with Octavia before making his way towards Raven.

"She seems down," he spoke softly, his amber eyes widening slightly at the sketches he saw in front of him.

Raven possessed a smug smirk, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched Bellamy from the corner of her eye.

"She won't tell me what's bothering her, but she's a damn good artist. Anyone who says otherwise are wrong," She stated easily, her gaze slowly taking in the lines that made up Wells Jaha and Jake Griffin. Bellamy nodded his agreement, his eyes dropping to the words she had written just under the sketches.

 _'Wells Jaha, Special Forces, Lieutenant. One of my heroes for his bravery, his want to change the world. He was a good man and taken much to soon. Jake Griffin, Engineer Professor from MIT. My father and my other hero. He was brave, smart, kind, and gentle. He taught me the value of kindness and just how that alone could change the world. He had so much more to teach, to give, but he was taken to soon as well.'_ Bellamy's brows furrowed, rereading the words before Raven's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Wells died over seas in a combat area two years ago. Her dad died in a car accident when she was fifteen. She was in the car with him when the drunk driver hit them head one. They both made it to the hospital, but Jake never made it off the surgery table," Raven explained, shrugging her shoulders at Bellamy's questioning look.

"You're a cop, obviously you're trustworthy. Plus you seem to care about Clarke, even if you've only met her a few days ago," Raven explained, turning to scan the crowd before her warm caramel colored orbs narrowed to slits at a familiar sight making his way around the classroom.

"She seems like a good," he was cut off by Raven shaking her head.

"I'd love to continue this chat Officer, but there's a rat I need to deal with first," she spoke harshly, not noticing the way Bellamy's eyes narrowed before she limped her way towards a man with shaggy brown hair and chocolate colored irises. He was shorter than Bellamy, and leaner, he felt as if he should help Raven before his eyes landed on Lincoln and Murphy who were both making their way towards the slender Latina. Before he could stop himself, Bellamy easily picked his way across the classroom until he was standing beside O and picking up Auggie. The other three were only a few feet away from him, not fully seeing his sister or son before Raven spoke, her voice a growl.

"What the hell are you doing here Finn?" his eyes widened slightly at the anger that coated her voice before he shared a look with O. He knew it was time for them to leave before anything happened and he had to give a statement to one of the officers that would be on duty. He jerked his head towards the door, watching Octavia's hazel eyes narrow for a fraction of a second before nodding her head sharply, easily shouldering past whoever had angered Raven so quickly to wrap her arms around Lincoln's neck and press a kiss to his cheek.

"Bell and I have to go, he's got work in a few hours and needs to get ready. Tell Clarke parent's night was a success. Drop by later, okay babe?" she spoke quietly, and all Bellamy could do was roll his eyes as Lincoln nodded his consent.

"Drive safe," was all he said, his golden eyes never leaving the other man's face as she made her way back towards Bellamy and Auggie.

"Do we have to go already Daddy?" he questioned quietly, and Bellamy couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips.

"Sorry Buddy, but yeah we do. I need to get ready for work and Auntie O needs to make sure you get a bath and some clean clothes on before I leave," was all he said as he carried his son towards the classroom door. Auggie jolted against his father's shoulder, squirming to be put down.

"Wait! I need to say bye to Miss Clarke," Bellamy quickly set him on his feet before he could drop his son, watching as he ran towards his teacher as he and O slowly trailed behind him.

"Leaving already Auggie?" she questioned with a soft smile on her lips, and Bellamy couldn't help thinking she looked more relaxed with his son around her. He missed Octavia's smirk as he slowly walked closer, waiting to pick his son up again as he wrapped his small arms around Clarke's neck, nuzzling against her shoulder.

"Yeah, Daddy has to go to work soon. Tonight was really fun Miss Clarke. That project was great!," Auggie spoke excitedly, leaning back so he wasn't shouting in her ears. Clarke only smiled as she listened to his chatter before glancing over his shoulder towards Bellamy who was waiting for his son.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Auggie. I'll see you on Monday, okay?" she felt him nod before she set him on his feet and watched as he ran straight to his father who picked him up easily.

"He wanted to say good bye before we left. These projects are amazing. I'm glad all the kids agreed to allow you to display them," he commented, watching as she sheepishly shrugged her shoulders before offering a slight smile.

"They're kids, it wasn't all that hard," was all she said before another child was calling for her attention, tugging on her hand and leading her towards their parents. Bellamy only shook his head, following behind his sister as she led the way towards his truck. He had a feeling tonight's shift was going to be long and uneventful.

"What O?" he questioned after Auggie was buckled into his booster seat, but he and Octavia were still outside the truck. She shrugged her shoulders, chewing on her bottom lip as she thought over her words, a sign Bellamy knew to fear.

"I like Clarke, Bell. She isn't going to be Auggie's teacher for much longer," his brows furrowed at that, confused by exactly what she was saying.

"She's running a day care O, I'm sure she has after school," he trailed off as Octavia's features scrunched into a guilty wince.

"I kinda lied about it being a day care Big Brother. Clarke's place is more of an early education program. It's basically preschool. The youngest kids she accepts are three. Auggie is going to be starting school in the fall, she won't be his teacher," Bellamy quickly shook his head.

"No O. I told you I'm not dating. I'm not going to put my son through that. Roma didn't want to be in his life and was kind enough to step back the minute he was born. I'm not going to put," Octavia growled, shaking her head as she shoved Bellamy's chest, causing him to stumble back a step.

"Clarke likes Auggie. As a teacher she's seen single parents before. She would never ask you to put Auggie second Bell. Just, get to know her is all I'm asking. Put yourself out there," she mumbled the last part, yanking open the passenger door before pulling herself into her seat and waiting for Bellamy to make his way around his truck so he could start it.

Apparently he had been wrong. It was only a few hours into his and Miller's shift before they got the call of a domestic disturbance. Miller had answered the dispatch as Bellamy pulled onto the street that led to the apartment Bellamy. Miller was explaining the situation as Bellamy parked the squad car and got out of the vehicle.

"The door man and a couple of neighbors made the call, top floor, apparently there's been a lot of yelling for the past half hour. One of the neighbors is afraid it's going to get physical," he explained quietly as they rode the elevator up to the seventh floor only to pause at the sight that greeted them. Clarke stood in the middle of the hallway, her back to them and the man from earlier, Finn he thinks is his name is only a few feet away from her. Bellamy's eyes quickly take in Clarke's appearance, looking for any marks. She's wearing a simple white tank top that hugs her torso and a pair of dark gray sweat pants that are barely staying on her curvy hips. Her blonde waves are piled on top of her head in a messy bun and her ice blue eyes are narrowed to slits.

"You tried to turn me into some one I wasn't Finn! Than when I found out you had a girlfriend, who you had been with forever mind you, you freaked out on me! No, I don't want to hear anymore," she was cut off by Finn wrapping a large hand around her forearm, only for Miller to clear his throat and Bellamy to take a step closer to the blonde.

"We got a call for a domestic disturbance, that wouldn't be you two, would it?" Miller questioned, his dark gaze never leaving Finn's face as the other man dropped his hand and took a step back.

"Yes it was Officer Miller. I apologize for wasting yours and Officer Blake's time. Finn was just leaving," Clarke spoke with cool detachment, and Bellamy had to admire how she handled the situation once Miller had spoken.

Finn scoffed before shouldering past Bellamy who had taken another step closer to Clarke and waited until the elevator doors were closed before moving to stand in front of her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked her quietly, watching as Miller quietly walked down the hall, knowing Bellamy needed to personally check on Clarke before they could get her statement about what happened.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Sorry you and Miller had to see that. I know every parent would love to see me outside of the classroom," Clarke snorted, and he knew she was just barely controlling her emotions to joke with him like this.

"Everyone has an asshole Ex, hate to break it to you Princess, you're not that special," he teased lightly, surprising a laugh out of her as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"I'm glad you were the one who answered the calls," she spoke softly, and Bellamy just shrugged his shoulders, sharing a look with Miller as he slowly made his way back towards them.

"It's a part of the job," was all he said as he nodded to Miller who was going to take her statement as Bellamy stood back. Clarke wasn't like other women, that much was obvious.

 **A/N: Here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to let me know what you thought!**


End file.
